Falling
by shannyfish
Summary: Alex finds herself falling from a building and being rescued by a new hero, Batgirl. Summer of Supergirl prompt: If I Had a Million Dollars - New female characters you want to see.


Alex was certain that this was going to be the moment that she was going to die.

Kara was all the way across town fighting another Kryptonian, her team was down, and J'onn was back at the DEO base. As she fell from the eleventh story, kicked off by an alien that they'd been after, all she could think was that there was no time. She wouldn't be saved. She couldn't save herself. So, she stared up at the stars, the world feeling like it was passing in slow motion as she continued to fall, her thoughts going to Kara...J'onn...her parents...and all of the good moments she'd had in her life. Her last thoughts, Alex decided, should be good ones...happy ones-

She'd been waiting to hit the pavement, but instead she found herself grabbed and swinging into a building. Glass shattered going everywhere, including some shards embedding themselves into Alex's arm. She landed away from her savior. She was alive. It didn't matter that she was bleeding. All that mattered was that she'd be able to hug Kara again, remind J'onn that he wasn't alone, and tell her mother that she loved her...at least once more. Turning to look at who had saved her, she found herself blinking in confusion.

It wasn't Kara.

It wasn't J'onn.

"Who- _who are you_?" she questioned.

Was this some kind of new alien on the scene?

A vigilante?

Her savior was definitely a woman. She was partially lit from the moonlight streaming in from the broken wall of windows. She was wearing purple and had some kind of hood and mask that had pointy ears on top...and she had a cape. The yellow bat across her chest was definitely not something that Alex had seen before.

"Normally people thank me for saving them rather than asking me for a name," the woman countered.

As the other woman shifted and Alex got to her feet, she could tell that the woman had red hair that rested on her shoulders and Alex could see more of her suit. "Thank you," Alex said. "I just had expected someone else."

"I was just passing through...and you seemed to need the help."

"What planet are you from?"

The woman suddenly seemed concerned and moved towards her. "Did you hit your head? I thought I'd been careful to keep you fairly safe even though we were crashing into here…"

"I'm serious."

"Earth."

"And you're…"

"Batgirl."

"Bat...girl?" Alex questioned slowly. It was a process. She was trying to process it all.

"I didn't vote on the 'girl' part, it was sort of given to me."

"For Supergirl too."

"I've seen her on some papers."

"But Batgirl I haven't seen," Alex said as she tilted her head to the side. She held out a hand, hoping to get a little more information. "Alex Danvers. Department of Extra-Normal Operations." The DEO was supposed to be a secret, but in this case, she was fairly sure that it was okay. If not, J'onn would give her a lengthy lecture when she got back to the base. "Thank you for saving my life."

To Alex's surprise, the other woman pulled back her mask and hood. She was gorgeous and had a youthfulness to her, reminding Alex of Kara a bit. "Barbara Gordon," she introduced as she shook Alex's hand. "So...you're Department of Extra-Normal Operations? Is the extra normal part the part where you fly from rooftops?"

"Ye-ah...alien threats at every turn...normally I try not to be thrown off rooftops...and I normally have alien backup."

"Handy."

"Right?"

"Well, I'm glad that I was here to catch you."

"If you're going to be in National City for a little longer, the least I can do is buy you a coffee or something," Alex offered. "Maybe you can tell me more about Batgirl and Barbara Gordon."

The woman smirked. "If there's pie involved, I'm sold."

"Mind if I bring my sister?" Alex questioned. "You two definitely have a lot to talk about." Her phone started to ring and Alex pulled it out to see that J'onn was calling her, but Barbara grabbed her phone and Alex watched as she declined the call. Alex let out a gasp because that was just going to worry J'onn all the more. Barbara didn't seem too bothered by it and instead entered her own phone number into Alex's contacts.

"Just text me the details," she said before pulling the hood and mask back into place. "And the more, the merrier when it comes to pie…"

And like that, Alex was watching Batgirl fly out the window after using a grappling hook.

Her phone went off again, she knew it was J'onn without looking at the ID on the phone. Alex put it to her ear, her eyes still on the retreating silhouette of Batgirl. "Yeah, I'm alive. You'll never believe who came to my rescue…"

* * *

The End.


End file.
